The Sisters Fate
by Julia.Gulia91
Summary: When Hermione was in the Malfoy Manor, she died. But instead of moving on, she was sent back to correct the timeline. With her new family, her past horrors, and a faulty memory can she change the future?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hermione had never experienced pain like this before. As each curse swelled and new pain rolled over her entire body she began to feel her mind unhinge.

She could hear Ron's screams from the basement below her, but as the pain consumed her once again, her own screams drowned out his cries of her name, and her hope for rescue diminished.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts-" The pain consumed Hermione so that she could no longer hear the Death Eaters accusations. She knew this was important, she knew she would have to direct Bellatrix Lestrange's anger elsewhere, knew that she had to lie, but how?

"ANSWER ME" the deranged woman scream, before casting yet another curse towards Hermione.

She tried, oh how she tried to formulate words, but all that came were tears. "It's a fake, a copy!" She screamed in pain, "we've never been inside your vault!" Time seemed to stand still, nothing around her was moving, only pain existed in this place.

And then, blissfully the pain stopped, her vision blurred, and started to go black. But no! She needed to stay awake, Harry needed her, Ron needed her, she could not succumb to the blackness, no matter how blissful it seemed.

And then, she heard Ron as he scream "NO!" But Hermione could not move, she felt herself be lifted up, supported, but it was not the familiar weight of Harry or Ron, no this was a smaller, more sinister support. There was a coolness, and slight prick upon her neck. The blackness threatened her once again, but she could not let the blackness win, she needed to stay awake, she needed to stay alive.

She was dropped, as a loud crash reverberated around her. Instinctively she tried to cover her head with her hands, but found she could not move. She again was lifted, and felt the familiar sensation of Apperition. A voice screamed, and yet again Hermione felt pain, it seemed to be concentrated in her chest, and not radiating over her body as it had before, and finally she succumbed to the blackness.

"Hermione! Hermione?" She heard Harry shout, "Help, someone help, Hermione, no!" Hermione tried to reach up to comfort her friend, but as she did so a brilliant light surrounded her.

She was standing, although she didn't remember standing up. As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the bright light, she realized she was not anywhere she had ever been before. Looking around she noticed three figures staring at her. Uncomfortable with their gaze she lowered her head, trying not to meet their gaze. She felt, rather than hear, one of the figures speak.

"Hermione Granger." It was not a question, but a statement, "Hermione dear, please look up."

Hermione did as instructed, and before she could stop herself she found the question slipping out of her mouth "where am I?"

The women gave a humorless laugh, "why dear, you are in our place of residence, the 'in-between' as some would call it."

"The in-between?"

"Why yes, the place in-between life and death, the place one must stop before they travel onwards."

Hermione lost the breath in her chest, "but that means"

"That you are dead? Yes my dear. You have passed between the world of the living."

"But," Hermione wasn't sure what question she had, or what she wanted to ask, "who are you?" finally came out,

The women smiled, "We are the Fate triplets, we see what will happen, and cut the lines of life when we must. Your line was not meant to be cut at this time." The women gestured towards a silver line that seemed to extend beyond Hermione's eyesight. "Your death causes a great shift in the Dark War, one that cannot be allowed to happen."

"What, what happens?" Hermione was almost afraid to ask

"Harry Potter loses. He cannot finish his mission without you. We are occasionally allowed to interfere in deaths that cause great stress on the world, and we have asked if we can interfere in yours."

"So, I get to go back?" Hermione asked, hopefully

"In a way," the woman spoke. It was hard for Hermione to tell which of the three Fates was speaking, the voice seemed to come from all of them at once. "We cannot send you back to the time at which you died, as that is already set in stone. We can, however, send you to a different time."

"A different, I'm sorry, what?"

"We have found a family, where another child would have perished, we can place you there, and you can help to prevent the tragedy your death would have caused. If, of course you are willing to?" The Fates asked, all three tilting their heads towards Hermione.

Hermione was surprised, "I have choice?"

"Of course, dear child, there is always a choice. You can choose to go on, remain tied to the earth as a ghost, or to go back, as someone else."

"But, where would I go?" Curiosity got the better of Hermione, if she could help Harry, well there wasn't really a choice was there? She would always choose to help him, she had been willing to die for him.

The Fates gestured towards a body of water at their feet, one which, until now, Hermione had not noticed. In the pool was an older couple, watching a girl and boy, Harry, play around a large expanse of land. "Harry?"

The women shook their heads kindly, "no dear, that would be James, James Potter. You see, he was to have a twin sister, but she didn't survive the birth. We can, of course, place you in what would have been her life. Then there is no lost soul. Her soul would still be here, and yours would take her place."

Hermione stared at the pool for a moment longer, before looking up at the three women, "and this, this will help Harry?"

All three women smiled, "it can, it all depends on your choices."

Hermione nodded, "then of course. Of course I will do it."

And then the bright light surrounding her faded, and she heard the desperate cries, "Hermione? Hermione! Mum, Dad come quick, somethings wrong with Hermione!" Before blackness enveloped her once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hermione felt more comfortable than she had in a long time. She couldn't remember that last time she had slept so well, it must have been at Hogwarts, before Harry told her about the Horcruxes. Before she knew what was coming with the war. Someone was flitting around her, and she tried to open her eyes, but for some reason they wouldn't respond.

"We've had to put her in a magically induced coma Mr. Potter, so we could scan her brain and see if there was any damage from the fall." A soft female voice said. "She seemed to have some damage to the frontal cortex, but we were able to patch her up, there may be some complication however."

"What kind of complications?" A male voice asked, and Hermione felt him sit down next to her, and take her hand. Funnily he didn't sound like Harry. The voice seemed to old.

"The biggest thing we need to look for is memory loss. When dealing with the brain things can get, well difficult. We can repair the damage, but we can't always reverse the effects. We will have to wait and see what happens when she wakes up."

"And do you have any idea when that will be?" The man sounded concerned as he stroked Hermione's head.

"Should be any time now, we took her out of the magically induced coma just before we called you into the room. She may sleep for a little while, but I would expect she will wake within half an hour."

Hermione struggled to move, she had gathered she was in St. Mungo's, but she wasn't sure why. She was a wanted witch wasn't she. And then the dream of the Fates and her death came back, was it a dream? Or had she really been sent back in time. If she had been sent back in time, she had no idea who she was, she didn't even know her name! But then, hadn't the other voice said she would have memory loss? Maybe it had all been a dream? She wasn't sure anymore, and she wouldn't get any answers until she opened her eyes.

Her eyes opened slowly, and at first everything was blurry. But as she continued to blink her vision became clearer. She saw an older man holding her hand, he had not yet noticed she was awake, but the medi-witch had. "Oh good, she's awake!" And she unceremoniously moved Mr. Potter to the side while she checked over Hermione with her wand. "Good, good vitals look great, let me help her get dressed and then you and your family can come and visit with her Mr. Potter. We'll want to keep her until morning, just to be safe, but it looks as though there are no lasting injuries from her fall."

Mr. Potter, as he was called, gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

"Now, Miss let me ask you a few questions. What is your name?"

Hermione panicked, had her name changed? The Fates had told her about a female child born to the Potter's with whom she had taken the place of, but did that mean a name change.

The nurse it seemed could sense her panic. "Don't worry dear, take your time. You had a right fall earlier today."

Hermione took a breath and a chance, "Hermione Potter?" It came as a question, with none of the certainty she usually had when answering questions.

The medi-witch smiled at her, "good, you're doing great Hermione. Now can you tell me your birthday?"

Hermione searched her memory. The Fate's had _told_ her that she was James' twin, hadn't they? But why hadn't they told her when she was born. She closed her eyes, and then she remembered the tombstone she had seen with Harry, it had both James and Lily's birthdates on it. Now if only she could remember the date.

After a few moments it came to her "March 6, 1960."

"Great! You're doing wonderful Hermione. Now, do you know where you are?"

This was an easy one, and for that Hermione was grateful "Yes, St. Mungo's"

The medi-witch nodded, "do you remember what happened to make you come here today?"

'I died,' Hermione thought, 'I died and was sent back by the Fates at the place in-between' but somehow Hermione thought that was not the answer the medi-witch was looking for. So she simply shook her head.

"That's fine dear, you're doing well. It may come back, but the funny thing about head injuries is that the mind often takes time to remember what it lost."

For what seemed like hours the medi-witch continued to ask Hermione questions, ones she simply did not know the answers to. By the end of the session Hermione was close to tears, so frustrated with herself, she _always_ knew the answers, and frustrated with the women who had sent her back here. Why hadn't they given her any information?

But soon, although not soon enough, the interrogation was over. The medi-witch patted Hermione's hand, and left to retrieve the rest of the Potter family. As soon as the witch left, Hermione hopped off the bed, noticing that she was much closer to the ground than she was used to, and made her way to the attached restroom in her room. Thankfully, it seemed as though she had a private room, and as she went into the restroom she studied her appearance in the small mirror above the sink.

Her hair was much darker than she had remembered, and had much softer curls than the wild bush she was used too, but she looked very much like what she was used to. She still had her freckles, her slightly upturned nose, and her same hazel-brown eyes. Quickly she smiled, and breathed a small sigh of relief, through a small miracle her teeth were straight, unlike in her previous life.

She heard the door to her hospital room, and a slightly panicked voice call "Hermione?"

"In here," she called back, looking once more into the mirror before turning on the tap, hoping the water would buy her a few more moments alone, "one moment, I'll be out in just a moment." She washed her hands, and left the room without looking in the mirror again.

As she made her way back into the hospital room she noticed three people standing there, and she had to stop herself from gasping. James really did look so much like Harry that it hurt. She wanted to run and hug him, but knowing that it wasn't Harry stopped her. She took a moment to look at the man, her father, who had been with her earlier, and then to the older woman who stood beside him.

The woman caught her gaze, grabbed Hermione gently, and pulled her into a warm hug. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had received a hug like this, certainly not from her parents. Or rather, her previous parents, the last real hug she had received had been from Mrs. Weasley. Remembering the matriarch who had taken care of her, she sunk into the hug, not trusting herself to hold in her tears.

"Oh Hermione," the woman cried, "we were so worried!" As she spoke a male voice interrupted

"Mia, I'm so sorry!" The Harry lookalike said, tears forming in his eyes "I should have watched better! It's my fault you were hurt." He looked down, towards his feet, trying to hide the tears from his family.

Hermione broke away from her mother, oh how strange to think this woman was her mother! And pulled the Harry lookalike into her arms, not able to resist comforting the boy who looked so like the first friend she had ever made. "Oh, James, Jamie" she amending, feeling the nickname roll off her tongue easily "it wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself."

And that, was how Hermione found her new family, her new beginning, and now she just had to figure out how to save everyone from the wars ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that favorited, followed and reviewed my last two chapters. This has been a story that has been running around in my head for years, and I've just been too scared to write it out and post it. So it's nice to receive the encouragement. Work has been super crazy the past few weeks, but I'm hoping to get this chapter up and then start posting once a week.

Chapter 2:

Euphemia Potter stared down at her daughter. When she and Fleamont married, Euphemia had been hoping to get pregnant and start a family. As the years went by with many false hopes, she believed it just wasn't in the cards for her to have children.

And then, just about twelve years ago, she had found out that she was pregnant. She was ecstatic, especially once the twelve week mark hit and she could relax and not worry so much about losing her unborn child. And then she went in for an appointment, and the Healer found a second heartbeat. And with that revelation Euphemia was again terrified.

During the pregnancy Hermione was always measuring small, and the Healers couldn't figure out why she wasn't growing the way her brother was. Then when she was born they found the umbilical cord wrapped tightly around her neck. As the Healers worked on getting the infant to breath, Euphemia clutched her newborn son, convinced she would lose her daughter.

But, through some miracle the newborn daughter survived, she was small, but Euphemia and Fleamont Potter agreed that she was perfect.

Hermione had been in and out of St. Mungo's since she was a child. First to make sure that there was no lasting damage from the trauma that was her birth, and then little bumps, bruises and accidental magic that was so common for young ones.

Euphemia loved her daughter, and as she looked down at the young girl she felt tears form in her eyes. When James had come running to the house yelling that Hermione was hurt Euphemia was terrified. Seeing her young daughter, pale and barely breathing, made her mother fear, once again that she would lose her daughter.

The elder Potter placed her hand on the younger Potter's dark curls, and watched the young girl just breathe. It was comforting her to see the movement of her daughter's chest.

James and Hermione had always been close, where James was loud, reckless and compulsive, Hermione was quiet, thoughtful, and the voice of reason between the two. Where Hermione was reserved on her own, James brought out her mischievous side, where James was hot headed, Hermione calmed him down. They were two halves of one whole and with Hermione so ill Euphemia was terrified, not only to lose her daughter, but her son as well.

Thankfully Hermione was alive, her memory was flawed, but the Healer was confident it would come back. And that was more than Euphemia Potter could ask for.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

James had only known what life was like with Hermione. They had shared everything together, from first steps, to first words, even their first room. She was his other half. When she hadn't wanted to fly with him, he had been upset, and convinced her to get on the broomstick. He promised she would be alright, and then she fell. He thought she was fine as he went to check on her, but then in his chest he felt her pain.

And he panicked.

When his parents brought Hermione to St. Mungo's James was with them, but he was not allowed in her room, it was the first time James hadn't been allowed to see Hermione, and he continued to panic. She was hurt, badly, and he knew it. His parents tried to tell him his twin would be alright, but in his heart he knew it was bad.

And it was his fault.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally his father was called from the waiting room, while his mother just held onto James. And they waited, waited to hear if Hermione was alright, but something in James knew, knew that she just wasn't okay.

And then his father came back into the waiting room, with a small, but sad, smile on his face.

"She's awake, the Healers are talking to her now."

His mother pulled James in closer and started to cry. "Oh thank Merlin." That was when James really knew how scared both of his parents were.

His father continued to speak quietly, despite the empty waiting room. "She may have some memory issues from the fall, but the Healer believes they will come back, she seemed confidant. She's talking to Hermione now, to see the extent of the loss."

James felt a renewed panic, what if his sister, his twin couldn't remember him? He wasn't sure he would be okay if she didn't know who he was.

Hermione had to stay in St. Mungo's overnight, and the family wasn't allowed to stay with her. James had never spent a night away from his sister, he knew that once September came he would have to spend every night in a separate dorm at Hogwarts, but for some reason this night seemed so much worse than his previous worry about spending nights so far away from his sister at Hogwarts.

In truth they were both upset about being further than next door from each other, and had already devised plans to be able to sneak into each others dorms. Or rather, James had made plans, while Hermione just smiled and listened.

But tonight, tonight was worse than James could have ever imagined. If he could make it through tonight, well James thought he could make it through anything.

Morning finally came, the night held very little sleep for the three Potters. James' mother tried to get them to all sit down for breakfast, but no one's eyes could move off of the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen, and they never made it to the table.

The clock finally reached the number eight, and all three Potters made their way to the fireplace. James' mother went through first, squeezing her husbands hand, and giving her son a kiss on the top of his head.

The Potters have never been stingy with their love, but the past few days James noticed his mother had been extra attentive to him, almost clinging to him scared she was going to lose him. This is what had scared James the most, his parents reaction to Hermione's accident. It was his fault, and he vowed, from this moment on he would do everything in his power to protect his twin.

The first night was the worst. James could feel Hermione, she was upset, so he pushed open her door well past midnight to comfort his twin. She was crying in her sleep, and James didn't know what to do. So he pulled back the covers and climbed next to his twin, rubbing her back until the tears stopped. But, that first night wasn't the last night she had nightmares, and James felt her fear during each and every one.

During the day Hermione would smile, but James could tell she was still confused. She didn't always know where things were, couldn't recognize Minky the house-elf. She would jump every time the small elf would pop in to a room. She tried to hide it, and after a few days James could believe that every thing was fine, that his sister was back, but she still couldn't remember.

They were starting Hogwarts in two weeks. Mum was going to take them to get their wands and school supplies today. Hermione had perked up for the first time since she had come home from St. Mungos. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" She asked quietly as they made their way to the Floo

"Gryffindor of course!" James answered

Hermione nodded "what if," she paused, unsure of herself. "What if we don't get placed together?"

James stopped, and grabbed his twin's hand. "Well, that won't happen. I can't be away from my Mia."

And Hermione smiled, the first real smile he had seen since she had woken.

A/N: Sorry for my absence! I've had a weird year, had to travel for work, became unemployed, became employed again and am getting ready to move across the country. But don't worry, I have plans for this story!


End file.
